


Dear Best Friend

by adri_bee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Nightmares, Not Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_bee/pseuds/adri_bee
Summary: "Tommy, come home.""Tubbo, this," he sighed, turning away from his once best friend, "this is my home." With a slam of a door, Tubbo was left outside in the freezing cold night.--------------------------Tommy and Tubbo angst! Something we all don't want but get anyway, amirite?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 404





	1. Dear Best Friend {Prologue}

_Tubbo,_

_I know you want to exile me. That was made quite clear when you even **considered** it the time Dream first suggested it. I'm not falling for this "last option" bullshit at all, and that's why I'm leaving you this note._

_I told you plenty of times that if I was president, and you got up into some shit, I would put you first. But I see where your priorities are, man._

_So, before you even get the chance to exile me, I've decided to run away. Yeah, bet you didn't see this one coming, bitch! So yeah, don't try to find me because you won't be able to. Oh, also, I've taken Wilbur with me, or well, he asked to come with me and I allowed him to. I'm really a nice guy you know, not selfish at all. If I was selfish then I would've left Wilbur with you. And I don't hold grudges either, obviously. (I'm such a big man.)_

_I thought about leaving without writing this but I've decided to, because I'm just that great. And I didn't want you calling for me to exile me and I just don't show up. That would be real embarrassing for you, wouldn't it? Well I think that's it._

_Oh wait, one more thing, and I mean this nicely,_

_**You fucked up.**_

_-Tommy_


	2. Snow-where Else To Go {1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sleepy Bois are together again!
> 
> Tommy finds Techno's new house, but the person who answered the door wasn't who he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone tell me why that was the only thing I could think of to title this chapter-  
> Anyway, enjoy! It is kind of a short chapter but that's just how this story will be since I want it to stretch out for a while.

If someone told Tommy one month ago that he'd be running away from the country he helped build, and his best friend, he'd laugh and say that it was bullshit. However, now, that is his reality.

When he left L'Manburg, he could only think of one place to go. One person who would let him in, if he said the right words. One person who he had spent days with, back in that ravine they called a home. The one person who was not residing within touched land, which was the one place he could go to not be alone.

Well, he wasn't really alone, but who would want to be left alone with a ghost that doesn't remember the important parts of his life? Another alive person would keep Tommy sane. More so, as sane as he could be.

The trip from L'Manburg to wherever the hell Techno was, was a long one. Especially when his dead friend kept asking if he "wanted some blue." Tommy swore it was some type of drug. 

They finally reached a house in the middle of a snowy plains. Not sure if it was Techno's house or not, Tommy decided to knock on the door anyway. The house wasn't exactly something that screamed "Techno"; he'd usually have a secret underground base stacked with maxed out armor, netherite weapons, that kind of stuff.

The spruce door opened with a small creek, and in the doorway stood a man with blond hair and a green-white striped bucket hat.

"Phil?" Tommy took a step back.

"Phil!" Ghostbur quickly flew over to wrap Phil in a hug (which was difficult, Wilbur being a ghost and all), and handed him some of his blue, which Phil took while chuckling. He then looked back to Tommy, who had a look on his face like there were a million thoughts rushing through his head.

"Tommy, you okay?" The young boy nodded his head in response, lying to both Phil, and himself.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. We just need somewhere to stay. We were looking for Techno, actually. Is he here?"

"He's gone right now, should be back later. But you two, come in. It's supposed to snow soon, and Tommy, I want you to tell me why you're here."

Phil stood aside to let Tommy and Ghostbur into the house. Wilbur started exploring while Tommy sat down on a chair, a little exhausted from the journey. Phil brought him a glass of water before sitting across from Tommy, looking at the younger boy expectantly.

After chugging down the water (it was a long trip), Tommy looked down at his lap, trying to gather the words needed to explain his situation. How was he supposed to explain that his best friend was planning on exiling him from his own nation and he ran away? Even after everything they had been through together…

"I left L'Manburg." He said finally, not particularly wanting to look Phil in the eye, "I packed up everything I could and left. I left Fundy, I left Big Q.. I left Tubbo..

"But I don't give a shit about him anymore!" Tommy looked up at Phil, his eyes filled with anger and resentment on the outside, but clearly there was sadness, loneliness, and fright behind that anger. To be honest, a sixteen year old leaving his home, his friends, and everything he's ever known? It's expected that he would be scared.

"He was going to exile me, Phil! Can you fucking believe that?! He was going to give into Dream, let Dream control him. And he's-" Tommy took a deep breath, his little outburst took a lot out of him. "He's beginning to act like Schlatt." It was hard to talk about Tubbo like that. Schlatt was a merciless dictator, and Tubbo wasn't. He was just making bad decisions with the right intentions.

Phil looked at Tommy sympathetically. He has gone through things that no sixteen year old should go through, and now he has no best friend, the one person who helped him through everything wasn't there to help anymore. 

"Tommy.." Phil sighed, looking at the emotionally, and physically, exhausted boy, "why don't you go upstairs, sleep for a while. It'll do you some good." 

Tommy, about to refuse, yawned, and realized how much he definitely needed sleep. He got up from his chair and headed upstairs, lying down in one of two comfortable beds quickly falling asleep. He didn't notice Wilbur up there with him, and the ghost watched Tommy fall asleep, hoping nothing bad would happen.

Meanwhile, things were not going well in L'Manburg.

"Ranboo, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm trying! I think he said something about… Technoblade? I don't know-" Ranboo was starting to tire himself trying to remember what Tommy had told him. Tubbo felt slightly jealous when he found out that Ranboo knew Tommy's plan, but it made sense for him to know and Tubbo to not know. He was the one Tommy was running away from in the first place.

"Technoblade?!" Tubbo was in shock. Why would Tommy go to someone that their whole nation was against? He was getting involved with a criminal. Tubbo thought Tommy hated Technoblade. "No. No that can't be right. Surely not."

"No, no yeah! That's what he said!"

Tubbo looked back at the note Tommy had left him, the last words, "you fucked up", he couldn't get that out of his head. That, and the fact that his best friend actually left. It hit him hard that morning when they searched the entire place looking for Tommy in case it was some kind of messed up prank. It wasn't. Trying to keep his cool, Tubbo glanced up at Ranboo before laying the note back on the table which he found it on.

Tubbo sighed, "He'll come back. I know he will. And when he does, Dream will just have to deal with him being here."

"What about what Dream said? I don't want Tommy to be exiled but if he does come back, we won't be able to leave L'Manburg. Ever." 

Tubbo hit his fist on the table in frustration, "I'll think of something. Dream.. he shouldn't be able to control us." He looked out the window at the large obsidian walls. "Those won't be up for long."

Some time had passed. Tommy was still asleep, Techno had returned to the house and Phil had explained to him Tommy's situation. At first, Techno had laughed, finding it hilarious that Tommy would run away from his problems to come find him, Technoblade, of all people. However, when Phil said, "Techno, he has nowhere else to go. We're his only friends, his only family, that he could come to", he realized that the situation was much more serious than he had thought. Even though he still found it somewhat funny, there was a part of him that did feel an ounce of sympathy for Tommy.

Wilbur was upstairs with Tommy, sitting on the other bed, reading one of the books he had brought with him. He was deep into the book before he was startled by a small, but loud scream, from the boy to the right of him. Looking over, he saw Tommy sat upright, head in his hands.

Tommy was slightly embarrassed, waking up like that when he knew that there were others in the house. It definitely wasn't the first time this had happened, but it was the first time it had happened when he wasn't alone.

"Tommy?" Ghostbur whispered, walking over to the side of the bed that Tommy was in. He heard shuffling downstairs and two sets of footsteps made their way up to see what made the noise. They were greeted with Tommy breathing heavily and a concerned ghost next to him.

"Tommy?" Phil repeated what Wilbur had said, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Techno stood awkwardly, looking down at the clearly traumatized boy. Tommy huffed, and glared at Phil, the anger coming from nowhere. 

"I'm fine." Tommy said, a defensive tone in his voice. He pushed the blanket off of him and stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

"Tommy it's snowing, you'll freeze." Phil said, also standing up to try to keep Tommy inside. He wanted to get Tommy to tell them what happened. What made him scream like that. It had to have been a real bad dream to make the poor boy wake up that way.

"I'll take this jacket then." Tommy took a long, brown jacket off of a hook on the wall, not realizing who previously owned it. Wilbur stared at the piece of clothing, his head starting to hurt. That was weird, he was dead, he wasn't supposed to feel pain. He watched Tommy go downstairs and heard the door open, then slam shut. Wilbur thought that the coat looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't exactly think of how.

Phil shook his head, sitting back down on the bed.

"He is incredibly stubborn sometimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I did Tommy like that, he's definitely not okay
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Applaud me for finishing this chapter so soon because I have a record of abandoning stories


	3. Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meet someone on his walk, almost dies, and then talks to family.  
> Aka, Adri is shit at summaries.

It wasn't until the wind started to pick up when Tommy decided going outside was a bad idea. Now, here he was, in the middle of nowhere, in a storm. The snowflakes falling were large and fluffy, and blew all over the place as each strong gust of wind pushed them around. The snow wasn't the only thing that was being pushed around by wind. It was so strong that Tommy managed to be guided by it, seemingly farther away from the house where he should have stayed. Putting his hands in the pockets of the thin jacket, he tried to make out something, anything, that was familiar and could lead him back. He just wanted to go back.

In the distance he could see trees. Tall, dark trees, and a glimpse of something bright blue. 

The blue intrigued him, and curiosity took over. Instead of turning around and going back to the house, he headed into the forest to search for whatever, or whoever, that was. It was getting colder, and the thin jacket he had taken wasn't helping, but Tommy was determined to keep going.

After a few more steps, Tommy saw _him_. The ghost of the man who had ruined it all in the first place.

"Schlatt?" He yelled to be heard over the loud winds. The ghost peeked his head out from behind the tree. 

"Wilbur..?" A soft echo-y voice answered, coming out of his hiding spot. Schlatt was pale, the only coloured thing being his bright blue sweater, just like Ghostbur. Much to his disappointment, the living person he had shown himself to wasn't his old friend. It was someone he had no memory of.

"Who are you?" 

There was an awkward silence.

"What do you _mean, 'who are you'_ , you fuckin' exiled me when you were president, bitch! Now here I am, exiled again by my own best friend. Well, I guess I'm not actually exiled, I ran away- but it's the same thing and it's all _your_ fault I'm in this mess in the first place-." Tommy took a breath, far from finished with his rant, but he took one look at Schlatt's (literally) translucent face and realized.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Schlatt shook his head. He only remembered Wilbur, and the fact that they were good friends. What happened after they drifted from each other was unknown to him.

"Alright, whatever," he calmed down a bit, "that doesn't change the fact that you were a complete dick." Tommy looked around them. It was impossible to see more than 3 feet ahead of him, and he had know idea where home was.

"Shit." He stood in the cold, rotating so that the wind wouldn't hit any exposed skin. Schlatt noticed the boy, whose name he didn't know, was shaking, obviously freezing. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Have some yellow," the ghost said, handing Tommy a golden substance, "it'll make you warmer." The blond nodded, too cold to put up a fight (and too scared, since he was alone, but he would never admit that).

Taking a good look at the yellow, Tommy noticed it was strangely similar to Ghostbur's blue.

"Do all ghosts have this colour shit?" 

"I don't know. I haven't met another ghost."

Tommy hummed in response. This was unsurprisingly awkward for him, since he was talking to the ghost of the man who, in his opinion, ruined L'Manburg.

"You didn't answer my question." Schlatt spoke up after an uncomfortable amount of silence.

"What question?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh." He paused before answering, "Tommy." Schlatt nodded.

Tommy shivered, "I'm still fucking freezing! This jacket is no help at all-." He looked down at the thin, ragged fabric that was covering him and was finally hit with the realization.

_This was Wilbur's. Oh._

"I wanna go home." Tommy said, starting to get even colder, "I want to go home. I want to go _fucking_ home."

"Home?"

"With Phil, and Techno, and Wilbur. And not you."

"What did I do?"

"Shut up."

"Oh."

They both stood in what felt like hours of silence. It would have been strange to Tommy if he wasn't out here freezing his ass off. His eyes started to get tired, and it was getting hard to keep them open.

"Tommy?!" A distant voice called out. The teen thought he was going crazy. He slumped down next to a tree, now sitting in the cold, wet snow. His fingers were starting to turn purple, his nose and cheeks were bright red. Time seemed to pass so slowly while Tommy was out here. It seemed like only a few minutes to him, when in reality he had been out there for an hour now.

"Well, this is a sad way to die." Tommy said to himself while trying to stay in a tight ball to warm up. "I'm an idiot." He shut his eyes tight.

"Tommy! Shit.." The voice was closer now, and footsteps grew louder in the crunching snow.

The frozen kid opened his eyes just enough to see Phil crouched in front of him, taking out a blanket from a bag that he had brought with him, and wrapped it around Tommy. There was no ghost Schlatt to be seen anywhere.

  


L'Manburg was unusually quiet. The cabinet members were getting ready for a meeting with Dream, prepared to tell him that Tommy had just up and left.

Tubbo saw him there, standing tall upon the large obsidian wall. He looked absolutely terrifying, and that smiling mask didn't help that.

"Tubbo!" Dream yelled down to the president in a mockingly cheerful voice. He jumped off the wall and landed right on his feet, like a cat. "I heard that a certain someone ran away last night. Terrible news."

"You know?"

"Of course I know!" Dream laughed, "This SMP isn't that big, word gets around quick."

"I see. Well then, this meeting is unnecessary. I'll go tell the others." Tubbo was about to leave before Dream stopped him.

"Tubbo, I just want to say.. Don't look for Tommy. He left for a reason, and it's better than you having to exile your _best friend_ , right?" Tubbo was hesitant to answer. He wasn't planning on searching for Tommy; he didn't think anything bad would happen to his friend, but the tone of Dream's voice made him second guess his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." He glanced at the wall surrounding his country, "Those will be coming down now, right? Since... since Tommy isn't here?"

"Hm. Sure, as long as he doesn't come back."

Tubbo nodded, and left the masked man, trusting that he'd take down the wall. 

He ran into his house as soon as he was out of Dream's sight, quickly contacting the other cabinet members, saying that there was no need to meet today, once he got inside. Despite what Dream had said, Tubbo had quickly started to plan a search for Tommy. He'd have to be extremely quiet about it, since he didn't want word getting to the green man.

It was going to be difficult to find Tommy. The only hint he had was that he was with Technoblade, and no one knew where The Blade lived.

  


"Techno, get some blankets! He's absolutely freezing!" Phil barged into the house, carrying in his arms an unconscious child. "Jesus Christ, Tommy." Phil whispered as he started a fire in the little fireplace they had. He sat in front of the flames, moving Tommy so that his head was laying on Phil's lap and would warm up.

Ghostbur came downstairs, tagging along behind Techno who was carrying a few blankets.

"Is Tommy okay?" Ghostbur sat down next to Phil, looking across to Tommy. Techno placed two more blankets onto Tommy and wrapped the last one around Phil's shoulders. He was also out in the cold for a while looking for Tommy.

"He'll be fine, don't worry Wil." Phil rubbed Tommy's back in an effort to both warm up the boy and comfort him, even though he was unconscious.

It took about an hour for Tommy to gain consciousness. He woke up slowly and extremely warm, due to the fact that he had three blankets on top of him and a fire around two feet in front of him. He pushed himself up off of Phil, rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"I'm not dead?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"No, you're not. Was that why you were out there for so long-"

Tommy raised his voice defensively, "Hell no! I don't wanna die! The storm just got too much and I couldn't see shit."

"Alright, calm down. You just almost froze to death, don't have a heart attack." Phil said, Techno laughing at them in the background. All the commotion caused Ghostbur, who was asleep against Phil, to wake up.

"Tommy?" Said boy stretched his arms, throwing off the blankets and stood up.

"'Ello, Ghostbur." 

For someone who had just almost died from hypothermia, Tommy had a lot of energy. Enough to get up and move around.

"Tommy, you screamed earlier." Ghostbur pointed to Tommy as he got up, "You went 'AaaaH!' and then went outside. I would've followed you, but I'd melt in the snow!" 

It was funny how nothing really affected Ghostbur, even his younger brother freezing. 

"Wil's right, Tommy. You did wake up screaming earlier." Phil said in his gentle, dad voice, "Is there anything you want to talk about?" He looked up to Tommy, who was glancing between his three family members.

He knew that he could tell them anything. They were his family, and they would not mock him, or make fun. 

"Well," Tommy started, "it's not exactly great being sixteen fucking years old and having had to fight in two wars, and your home being blown up in both of them." Tommy saw Ghostbur in his peripheral vision. The ghost seemed to have tensed up at the mention of war, and blowing up L'Manburg, almost as if it physically hurt him to hear those things. But he didn't remember anything about it, so it was probably just coincidence, right?

  


*******

  


"Ranboo, I'm going to find Tommy."

"Wait. You're going to _what_? Didn't you tell us that Dream said _not_ to do that?"

"Well, Dream's not here right now, is he?"

"No.. Okay, well, if you're going, I'm coming with you."

"Ranboo, no. I can't have you getting in trouble."

"Tommy's my friend too. I'm coming with you."

Tubbo sighed, "Alright, well hurry up and get your stuff together. We're leaving as soon as the sun sets."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was  
> a long wait  
> for this part.  
> let me tell you I am terrible at having a schedule for writing but i promise this will be the last time its over a month of waiting. And now I can stop worrting about finishing the next chapter for a while and write other shit :D


End file.
